Finally Seeing Each Other
by IPreferToListen
Summary: Mileena and Sub have been together for a while but both are afraid of taking it all the way. Mileena decides to take matters into her own hands... Literally...


Disclaimer: Crack-Pairing, Oneshot

Mileena awoke fully rested and to her delight Kuai was still fast asleep. He had taken his shirt off but still wore his pants, giving her a tasty view of his body. She had wanted him to take her for a long time and this was the perfect opportunity. She carefully removed her fighting suit piece by piece until she was completely naked except for her mask. After thinking about how highly Kuai thought of her, she added it to the pile of clothing next to the bed. The fun began as Mileena began to trace the edges of Kuai's well-muscled chest but her hands kept taking her to his pants. Would Kuai be angry if she just took a peak? Having made her mind up, she slowly slid his pants down stopping mid thigh as she took in the view of his flaccid manhood. Kuai was going to be mad when he woke up but she didn't care. The bundle of nerves between her legs had other plans.

Kuai awoke to the erotic sensation of hands stroking his penis. His eyes were closed but he knew it was Mileena and that she had no idea he had awoken. He cracked his eyes open just enough to peek to see a naked Mileena straddled across him focused intently on his manhood which was rock hard in her warm soft hands. He felt a new sensation on the underside of his shaft as he knew Mileena had pressed him against the gates to her core. She was damp, ready for him to take her. Any inkling of doubt that the love of his life possibly didn't want him was washed away.

"Mileena." His voiced startled her and she quickly got off of him.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes looked at him with a sad puppy look. Fine he lamented to himself; he would make love to her but not for her, or him, but for them.

"Don't be," he said as he rolled over on top of her before sending his lips crashing down onto her mouth. He was cautious of her teeth but that didn't stop him from getting some tongue action. He did nick his tongue but he didn't care. He squeezed her perfectly round breasts as he toyed with her nipples using his thumbs. They were hard under his rough grip. The animalistic half growl half moan she gave drove him over the edge. "I love you Mileena." He took her in another deep kiss as his left hand traveled down from her breast to the pearl between her legs. He massaged it for a bit eliciting more moans but he wasn't satisfied. He slowly inserted his index finger into her tight wet core easing back and forth slowly, casually picking up speed. He added a second and eventually a third but she was still so tight. He almost came thinking about how tight her core was.

Kuai's aggressively passionate response to the half-tarkatan was completely unexpected. She had no idea what to do as he assaulted her body, making her feel completely desired. The way he said her name as his fingers did wonders let her know she was the only thing on his mind.

"This will hurt at first so I'm going to let you lead." He leaned back and pulled her onto his lap. His hard shaft was pressed against her waiting walls.

"I want you in me Kuai!" Mileena screamed, not caring who heard her. He helped her up and positioned himself under her. The head of his spear tickled her before he slammed her down quickly impaling her on his mighty length. She let out a whimper but Kuai rubbed away her tears. He helped her rock slowly at first but she eventually took over. She road him at a moderate pace as she got the feel for it. Her big yellow eyes with her catlike irises watched him like a hawk does its prey. His heavy breathing aroused her and so did his hands that were currently playing with her breasts. He was like a little boy on the Nerf gun aisle. She picked up the pace and he began to match her. He thrust up as she slammed down, her big bubble butt smacking his thighs. She didn't know exactly what it was but something started building in her core and the sensation continued to get stronger the faster she rose and fell on Kuai.

The cryomancer knew Mileena was about to cum as he felt her damp vagina clamping and releasing his shaft repeatedly. He wanted to orgasm with her, share their special moment. She gripped his shoulders forcefully and her speed picked up even more as she drove the final stretch to her climax. As soon as she stopped thrusting and transitioned to rocking, she let out a loud moan followed by his name. She buried her face into his neck and he felt her core clenching around him. He had been aching to release but seeing her satisfied he finally let go as his seed pumped into her awaiting womb. The next minute was fucking hot as she continued to rock while riding out her orgasm sending his penis on an acid trip like no other.

Mileena laid kiss after kiss on Kuai's face as she pulled him close, enjoying their first sexual encounter. Nothing she had ever imagined was anywhere as close to the magical past twenty or so minutes she had spent with Kuai.

"Kuai," said the worn out half-tarkatan.

"Yes Mileena?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Ready for round two?" He was answered by a toothy grin.


End file.
